Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of regenerating and enhancing the dispersion of moderately or severely deactivated reforming catalysts consisting of one or more Group VIII noble metals supported on zeolites, preferably a catalyst consisting of platinum on potassium-exchanged zeolite L. The regenerated catalyst herein exhibits improved activity and activity maintenance for light naphtha aromatization over the non-treated material.